La Fanta Bob Epic Quest
by JuStarTine
Summary: "Nous recherchons une quête. - J'en ai peut-être une pour vous. Approchez." C'est autour d'une table miteuse, dans une auberge miteuse qu'un nouvel objectif glorieux va leur être confié, et il semble bien plus intéressant que d'exterminer des armées de zombies dissidents ou brûler des villages entiers. Aller mettre le gwak à un dragon, ça c'est épique ! Mais quelqu'un les guette.


**La Fanta Bob Epic Quest**

 **[oOo]**

 _Bon-soir ! Je suis JuStarTine. Ha ha ! Et bienvenue, bienvenue dans ce tout premier chapitre de **« La Fanta Bob Epic Quest »** !_

 _Je n'avais jamais pensé faire un jour une fanfic' centrée sur ce célèbre duo qu'est celui de Fanta et Bob mais bizarrement, l'idée délirante m'est soudainement venue._

 _Outre le fait que TheFantasio974 soit la personne grâce à qui j'ai appris à jouer à Minecraft (Mirci Fanta !:3), j'aime bien ses aventures virtuelles délirantes avec Bob Lennon que tous deux nous font partager. Bon... J'avoue que cela fait plus d'un an que je ne regarde plus leurs vidéos mais, une fois de temps en temps, c'est un moment sympa (oui, oui, vous vous en fichez)._

 _Si vous avez eu le courage de lire ce paragraphe jusque ici, je vous réponds merci et bravo. Je dis ça parce que j'ai souvent la flemme de lire les disclaimeurs quand je lis une fanfiction alors je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à le faire... ^^'_

 _\- Bon, tu saoules. Envoie la suite !_

 _Bref ! J'enchaîne avec ce fameux disclaimer._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Minecraft est un jeu vidéo inventé par Markus Persson, alias Notch, et a été développé par le studio Mojang._

 _Je n'ai jamais joué à Skyrim mais il se peut que vous en aperceviez quelques parodies concernant les noms de certains lieux (parce que Bob, tout ça...)._

 _L'image avatar n'est pas de moi, je l'ai juste piochée sur le net et l'ai un peu modifiée, c'est tout. Si le propriétaire de cette image (que je ne connais pas, désolée) venait à souhaiter sa suppression, je le ferais sans problème._

 _Enfin, Fanta et Bob sont ici en tant que personnages tels que je les imagine._

 _Cette fiction n'est écrite que dans le seul but de m'amuser et me faire plaisir autant qu'à vous. S'il y avait néanmoins des éléments qui dérangeraient les personnes citées plus haut, je les modifierais._

 _Bon voyage sur les terres Minecraftiennes et que Notch soit de votre côté !_

 **[oOo]**

 **Légende et dragon**

 _Une légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, en Minecraftia, dans la lointaine contrée de Bordeleau, une vaste île ayant percé la surface calme et limpide d_ _e l'Immense_ _Océan de Cubisage, il y a des millénaires de cela, un justicier héroïque en quête de réussite cuisinait jours et nuit_ _s_ _d'excellents cookies et..._ Par la barbe de Notch, qui est le triple imbécile qui m'a fait cette blague ?!

.

Où est ma feuille ? Où est passée ma feuille ?! Ah ! La voilà.

Heum, heum ! Je disais donc :

.

 _Une légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, en Minecrafta, dans la lointaine contrée de Bordeleau, un justicier héroïque voyageait jours et nuits en quête d'aventures épiques._

 _Son nom n'était pas encore connu de tous, mais sa simple évocation inspirait la crainte et le respect à tous les individus qui avaient le bonheur, ou le malheur, de l'entendre sonner à leurs oreilles. La seule apparition de ce personnage presque divin suffisait à faire trembler ses pires ennemis. L'étincelle... Que dis-je ? La flamme qui brûlait dans son regard réduisait en cendre tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Son ample cape pourpre à la couleur aussi vive que le feu le plus brûlant voltigeait derrière lui avec légèreté à chacun de ses pas. Il allait être le plus grand héros que l'histoire de Bordeleau n'avait jamais connu._

 _Il était le grand, le magnifique..._

.

\- Bob ! Eh ! Monsieur Lennon !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon Fanfan ?

\- Trêve de rêvasseries ! Ça fait trois jours que nous marchons sans but dans la pampas et que je me tape tous les baguages sur le dos. Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à les porter !

L'homme à la cape rouge s'arracha à la vision d'une grande plaine d'herbe verte pour poser son regard sur son camarade à lunettes qui le suivait partout où il allait, courbé sous le poids de deux sacs de voyage lourdement chargés.

\- Je n'ai plus de place dans mon inventaire, j'en ai plein le dos. On ne peut pas faire une pause ? se plaignit ce dernier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fanta, lui dit l'autre de sa voix chantante avec un air assuré, il y a là-bas un village dans lequel nous allons nous arrêter pour boire un verre.

Haletant, son ami à la houppette vint à sa hauteur pour suivre le regard de l'homme en rouge. En effet, un amas de modestes demeures semblait comme posé au milieu de la verdure de la plaine, à quelques pas d'une petite rivière.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit l'autre. Si nous y allons d'un bon pas, nous y serons avant la tombée du jour.

Et comme le Lennon avait souvent raison, ils arrivèrent dans le hameau au crépuscule. A l'entrée, ils lurent une pancarte qui indiquait :

 _« Village de Rivemotte »_

Ils déambulèrent d'un pas lent dans les étroites ruelles du village, au milieu des petites maisons faites de cobblestone, de bois et de chaume, en contournant de temps en temps un chien égaré ou des poules caquetantes, parfois accompagnées de leurs progénitures. Chemin faisant, il croisèrent quelques habitants du coin qui rentraient des champs ou de leur stand commercial, car cette journée-là avait été, semble-t-il, un jour de marché. Certains acheminaient derrière eux des charrettes de blé ou de foins tirées par des chevaux de trait ou par deux bœufs, tandis que d'autres portaient à leur bras paniers garnis ou sceaux d'eau fraîchement puisée. Tous se retournaient à leur passage pour les observer avec intrigue. Rares étaient les visiteurs qui étaient aussi visibles qu'eux : un homme à la cape flamboyante rouge et or avec une imposante hache bicéphale accrochée dans le dos, suivi d'un autre vêtu de vêtements simples en cuir et en fourrure avec deux sacs volumineux sur les épaules, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

« Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas la même face laide que tous mes voisins. » pensa Bob avec un sourire ironique en toisant les longs nez des villageois dont la forme atypique l'amusa beaucoup.

Après quelques courtes minutes de recherche, les deux compagnons inséparables s'arrêtèrent devant une petite auberge menaçant de s'écraser sur le flanc nommée « L'épis doré », nom donné pour sûrement faire un lien avec les kilos de blés que les paysans ramenaient tous les jours au village, à la période des moissons.

\- Okay. Maintenant, il s'agit de faire bonne impression, fit Bob en bombant le torse.

Suivi par Fanta, il entra dans le bâtiment avec une allure qu'il voulait fière et imposante.

\- Bonsoir ! commença-t-il. Je suis B...

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que l'un de ses pieds se coinça sous l'épais tapis qui faisait face à la porte, l'entraînant quatre enjambées plus loin d'une démarche faisant soudain beaucoup plus manche.

Légèrement sonné, il reprit rapidement contenance devant la moitié des gens présents dans la pièce qui le regardaient à présent avec des airs surpris.

\- Non, non, attendez, on la refait, annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une répétition théâtrale.

D'un pas rapide, l'étourdi rejoignit Fanta qui était resté à l'extérieur et qui savait ô combien une humiliation en public était terrible pour son ami. Il referma la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le vieux panneau de bois et de s'avancer dans l'auberge, de la même manière que l'essai précédent. Mais il fit attention au tapis, cette fois-ci. Puis, de sa voix tonitruante, il répéta :

\- Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon. Ha ha ! Carlos, une table, je te prie, et dans les plus brefs délais.

L'homme à qui il s'était adressé portait une simple robe verte et avait le même visage affreux que ses semblables. Sans un mot, il les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table en bois vulgairement taillée, installée dans le fond de l'auberge.

\- Bien, tête de boudin, lui lança Bob d'un ton impérial en s'asseyant face à son compagnon de route. Maintenant, une choppe d'hydromel. Et toi, Fanta, que veux-tu ?

\- Euh... Un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment l'autre à l'adresse du serveur.

Ce dernier sortit alors un parchemin d'un pli de son large vêtement et le tendit au barbare à la hache qui y lut :

 _« Nous n'avons pas d'hydromel. »_

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama l'autre. Si je m'y attendais, à ça...

\- Nous sommes à Minecraftia, Bob, intervint discrètement son acolyte, il n'y a pas d'hydromel.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais d'où je viens, moi ? Bon, euh... Du coca, alors. Vous avez bien du coca, non ? demanda le pyromane à l'adresse de l'individu muet qui prenait des notes.

Ce dernier fit non de la tête. Et son client grogna un juron.

\- Bon eh bien, va pour le jus de citrouille, alors !

Le serveur acquiesça et s'en retourna prendre commande au bar.

\- Pas d'hydromel, ni de coca, bougonna l'homme à la cape. Quel trou à rats !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le villageois revint avec deux verres bien remplis qu'il disposa devant ses deux clients, avec douceur pour le premier et légère brusquerie pour le deuxième, celui de Bob, ce qui eut pour effet de faire jaillir quelque gouttes du jus orangé sur la table.

Tandis qu'ils buvaient, non sans une certaine réticence pour le barbare habitué au coca, Fanta inspecta la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'endroit était rudimentaire et le lieu manquait un peu d'animation. Un petit feu crépitait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée salie par la suie. Quelques torches des plus simples étaient fixées aux murs à intervalles réguliers, répandant dans la pièce une douce lumière dorée et apportant un certain réconfort aux voyageurs. Il observa un instant les nouveaux arrivants qui débarquaient dans l'auberge. Certains étaient du coin, ce qui se remarquait à leurs habits pour la plupart de couleur marron et rapiécés, et par leurs visages qui étaient tous à peu près semblables. D'autres étaient à première vue des nomades comme eux-deux, cette fois-ci avec des apparences bien à eux, qui venaient s'arrêter dans un lieu tranquille pour la nuit. Certains buvaient au comptoir en discutant avec leur voisin ou en ne pipant mot tandis que d'autres s'étaient installés à des tables.

\- Il va nous falloir une chambre pour la nuit, intima Fanta à son camarade.

\- Nous pourrions très bien dormir dehors, proposa l'autre.

\- Ah non ! Pas cette fois ! L'autre jour, nous avions dit que nous dormirions dans un endroit sûr, pas en pleine nature. Je te rappelle que l'autre soir, un zombie a failli me dévorer le bras pendant mon sommeil.

\- Mais il a fini cramé quelques fractions de secondes plus tard. Tu sais très bien que tu ne risques rien, avec moi.

\- Autre rappel, enchaîna son ami, c'est moi qui ai porté tous les sacs, ces derniers jours, j'ai besoin de repos.

Bob réfléchit un instant.

\- Bon..., soupira-t-il, va pour l'auberge ce soir.

Ils avaient presque fini leurs verres quand un jeune homme n'ayant pas plus de trente ans monta sur la petite estrade située quelques mètres à leur gauche. Celui-ci n'était pas du village, vue son apparence, et il arborait des vêtements propres aux bardes.

\- Au moins, il y a de la musique, pensa le barbare à voix haute pour lui tout seul.

Les planches de bois craquèrent sous les pieds du chanteur tandis qu'il s'avançait à la vue de tous. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il brandit sous leurs yeux curieux un beau luth habilement sculpté et commença à en jouer. Puis il chanta :

.

 _« Il y a bien longtemps, dans une contrée lointaine,_

 _un jeune homme au teint mat vivait de la tâche minière._

 _Tous les jours il rapportait charbon, or et fer_

 _au village en contrebas, au cœur de la plaine._

 _Il y vivait paisiblement avec sa famille et ses amis_

 _quand un jour, avide de trésors, il partit et ne fit plus un signe de vie._

 _._

 _On raconta bientôt qu'il était mort à la mine,_

 _voulant se saisir d'un filon couleur adamantine._

 _Dans sa chute, aucun mineur ne l'entendit,_

 _il tomba dans le précipice et personne ne le revit,_

 _et pas une âme ne retrouva son corps_

 _semblant lui aussi avoir disparu dans la mort._

 _._

 _On organisa deuil et obsèques en mémoire à cet homme_

 _que personne ne pensait revoir en ce monde._

 _Et pourtant, un soir, il ressortit de la tombe_

 _ni humain ni momie, mais à l'état d'un fantôme_

 _maudit par les pouvoirs du diable_

 _qui s'attaqua aux villageois, même aux bons gens fort aimables._

 _._

 _Ce fût un carnage, il tua même les enfants, ravagea les cultures_

 _de ce qui fût autrefois son refuge,_

 _de ceux qui avaient organisé sa sépulture._

 _Honteux de son acte, il n'attendit pas le déluge_

 _et s'exila en Enfer,_

 _tout en bas dans le Nether._

 _._

 _Il s'entoura des pires créatures, les réduisant à son service,_

 _rassemblant en lui de ce monde tous les vices._

 _Il remonta parfois à la surface, tuant ses semblables,_

 _volant et pillant bateaux, maisons et châteaux_

 _et ramena tous ses trésors dans son antre introuvable,_

 _au beau milieu de ce monde que la chaleur étouffe telle un épais manteau._

 _._

 _Peu nombreux sont les courageux ou les sots_

 _qui ont tenté de ramener chez eux ses os_

 _et tous ont péri lors de cette quête_

 _tandis qu'ils en bravaient toutes les tempêtes,_

 _tués puis dévorés par les monstres des Enfers_

 _au service de ce demi-dieu en colère._

 _._

 _Et pourtant bien récompensé et couvert de gloire_

 _serait celui qui marquerait son nom dans l'histoire_

 _en réalisant cette tâche truffée d'épines,_

 _celle de tuer Hérobrine. »_

Quelques applaudissements fusèrent dans la salles tandis que le chanteur se retirait de la scène après une modeste révérence.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire, confia Fanta à son ami.

\- Tout le monde l'a déjà écoutée une fois, lui expliqua l'homme à la hache. Il y a juste la façon de la conter qui change selon l'artiste. C'est un récit très répandu. Pour ma part, je l'ai entendu à de nombreuses reprises dans les tavernes et les auberges. Il est souvent narré par les bardes car les gens ont peur d'en parler, ils craignent _son_ retour. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas très peur de ce fantôme. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr, voyageur ? voulut alors savoir une voix.

Surpris, les deux acolytes se tournèrent vers son auteur qui n'était autre que le barde qui venait de chanter.

\- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise laissée vide entre eux deux.

Fanta se décala un peu pour laisser le conteur s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'installa à leur table et posa face à lui une miche de pain et une assiette garnie de viande d'agneau et de pommes de terre, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de carotte (oui, il n'y avait que des boissons dégueu, dans cette auberge).

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est qu'une légende, tout ce qui y est dit n'est pas forcément vrai, se justifia Bob.

\- Donc, selon toi, il y a tout de même une part de vérité dans ce récit, tenta le barde.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cette histoire est complètement fausse mais les légendes sont souvent des récits exagérés qui ont été modifiés avec le temps, au point de devenir parfois invraisemblables.

\- Certes, continua le chanteur, mais...

Il prit une gorgée de son jus de carotte et l'avala avec une grimace.

\- Argh ! Cette boisson est vraiment dégoûtante ! Heum... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je vous disais que vous devriez tout de même vous méfier.

\- Parce que vous l'avez déjà vu, ce spectre ? s'enquit le pyromane avec un regard provocateur.

\- Non, avoua le conteur, c'est l'un de mes ancêtres qui m'a dit l'avoir aperçu, un soir. Au départ, j'étais comme vous, je n'y ai pas cru. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que l'on aurait retrouvé l'endroit exact où le mineur aurait perdu pieds, avec des indices qui démontraient la chute d'une personne, ainsi qu'un petit fragment de pioche.

\- Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui.

\- En effet mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par cette légende. Cette histoire de mineur revenu d'entre les morts m'effraie et me passionne à la fois. C'est fantastique quand on y pense ! Et puis, quand on voit toutes les créatures nocturnes qui rôdent autour de nous, on se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si improbable de voir un fantôme, expliqua le barde en remuant le liquide orange à l'intérieur de son verre tout en en regardant le fond d'un air pensif.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur d'en parler ? voulut savoir le troisième qui le fixait avec attention au travers de ses lunettes.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, cette histoire me fascinait. J'adorais la raconter autour de moi mais, la plupart du temps, on m'intimait de me taire ! ajouta le musicien avec un petit rire en semblant replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et puis, je me suis intéressé à la musique et au chant. Un soir par semaine, dans mon village, un vieux conteur venait raconter des histoires de toutes sortes. Lui non plus ne craignait pas Hérobrine. « J'ai fait le tour de Bordeleau et ai voyagé dans presque tout Minecraftia, me disait-il, alors s' _il_ venait m'égorger ce soir sous ma couette, j'aurais la possibilité de raconter mes histoires aux habitants d'un tout nouveau monde. » Et comme son métier m'intéressait, je lui ai demandé de me donner des cours. Aujourd'hui encore, je pense qu'il émerveille des centaines de personnes avec ses récits, dans le nouveau monde qu'il a rejoint. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai intégré la caste des bardes. J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux villages, ainsi que quelques villes. A chacune de mes haltes, je raconte diverses récits véridiques ou non, ou parfois des deux, comme la légende que vous venez d'écouter.

Il prit une bouchée de son agneau avant de demander :

\- Et vous, voyageurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce petit village perdu ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un travail à accomplir, expliqua Fanta.

\- Et quel genre de travail ? questionna le barde.

\- Nous recherchons une quête, compléta Bob.

\- Dans ce cas, intéressez-vous à la fin de ma légende, il y en a une pour vous.

\- Tuer Hérobrine ? s'écria Fanta d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Plus de la moitié des clients de l'auberge se tournèrent vers lui avec des exclamations de surprise et de frayeur à la nouvelle entente de ce nom devenu tabou. Mais la plupart d'entre eux se rassura lorsqu'elle vit que l'auteur de ce sacrilège était en discussion avec le chanteur.

\- Il y a des gens qui ne s'y habitueront jamais, murmura ce dernier à l'homme au binocle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Cette quête est très alléchante, confia le pyrobarbare d'un ton plus bas, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de courir après un personnage aussi concret qu'abstrait qu'est cet Hérobrine. Jusque là, nous nous sommes toujours fixés des objectifs bien réels dont nous connaissions l'existence. Tenez, par exemple, le Wither des îles Waka-Waka. ** _(1)_**

\- Eh bien ?

\- C'est nous qui l'avons tué, chuchota Fanta avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

Le barde les dévisagea tous les deux avec une profonde expression de surprise.

\- Vous... ? souffla-t-il.

\- Il est fort probable que vous ne nous croyez pas, continua Bob en se balançant en arrière avec sa chaise, mais nous vous en donnons notre parole.

\- Mais c'est incroyable ! s'exclama tout bas le conteur, toujours avec des yeux aussi ronds que des culs de bouteilles.

\- Oh non, ce n'est rien du tout ! déclara le héros à la hache avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Au contraire, s'émerveilla le musicien, vous êtes de grands guerriers !

\- Soit, je capitule, abandonna stratégiquement Bob en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses doigts de la mains, mais si vous avez une quête encore plus difficile que celle-ci et beaucoup plus concrète que celle du mineur aveugle à nous proposer, nous sommes preneurs.

Et il se balança de nouveau sur son siège.

Le barde laissa son couteau en suspens, le regard perdu vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Mais il sursauta soudain à l'entente d'un brusque vacarme provenant de sa gauche. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers ce côté-ci, un spectacle burlesque s'offrit à lui : Bob était allongé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air. Ce dernier se releva maladroitement en esquissant un sourire gêné devant, cette fois-ci, tous les clients de l'auberge qui le fixaient. Décidément, leur table se faisait bien remarquer, ce soir.

Il fallut que l'un des serveurs apporte une nouvelle chaise car le maladroit venait de casser le dossier de son ancien siège. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau en marmonnant des insultes à propos de « meubles miteux dans une bicoque miteuse », Fanta le fixait, partagé entre la pitié et l'irrésistible envie de rire.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu, le conteur s'avança et leur dit d'une voix toujours aussi basse :

\- J'en ai peut-être une pour vous. Approchez.

Les deux chasseurs d'aventures se penchèrent vers lui, la mine redevenue grave.

\- Vous connaissez sûrement l'Ender Dragon...

\- Oui, mais il a été tué il y a plus de cinquante ans par un certain Aragon de Pourprerive, le coupa Fanta.

\- Le fumier ! Il l'a fait avant nous !

\- Oui, mais ce que cet Aragon n'avait pas retrouvé, c'était son œuf.

\- Le dragon avait un œuf ? s'étonna Bob en changeant soudain de comportement.

\- Vous avez l'air bien surpris. Et pourtant, c'était un scénario tout à fait prévisible. Figurez-vous que...

Il s'approcha un peu plus des deux compères :

\- Figurez-vous que cet œuf a éclos il y a deux ans à peine. C'est un autre dragon qui en est sorti. On raconte même qu'il possède des capacités bien supérieures à celles de son ancêtre. Mais tout ceci reste encore à prouver : on en sait encore très peu sur lui.

\- Alors il faut aller le tuer ?

\- Beaucoup pensent que oui. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'achever une créature aussi belle est un acte horrible. Elles nous inspirent de nombreux récits, à nous les bardes. Saviez-vous que, bien des siècles avant notre ère, multiples étaient les races de dragons qui peuplaient nos terres.

\- Et ils dépeçaient les humains et brûlaient les récoltes ainsi que des villes entières. Non, les dragons doivent être tués ! s'imposa Bob.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le barde, la chasse au dragon est ouverte en ce moment et une très grosse prime – et peut-être bien plus encore – sera accordée par Sa Majesté à qui réussira à le tuer. Je serais vous, si j'avais l'intention de partir au combat contre cette créature, je me dépêcherais car, bien que la nouvelle n'ait pas encore été ébruitée partout, les participants à la chasse sont déjà nombreux. Si vous vous dépêchez, peut-être aurez-vous la chance de faire partie de ceux qui seront les premiers à faire face à cette créature mystique.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le portail ? le questionna le chasseur de prime vêtu de rouge.

\- Il n'y en a pas un mais trois, à ma connaissance, justifia le chanteur. On raconte que deux d'entre eux se situent dans les contrées éloignées de chez nous. L'un est celui par lequel Aragon est passé, autrefois. Mais je doute qu'il soit aujourd'hui en état de marche, il a subit quelques dommages lors de l'affront entre le guerrier et le dragon. Le deuxième, dit-on, est en bon état mais il est beaucoup trop loin de chez nous. Vous perdriez une avance considérable sur les autres. Non. Celui que vous devriez prendre, c'est le portail qui se situe au Nord-Est de Bordeleau. Sa localisation est très imprécise. On dit qu'il se trouve au cœur des montages Fortdiverses. L'autre avantage, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été utilisé et, bien que situé chez nous, il est connu par très peu de monde.

\- Et comment sais-tu tout ça ? l'interrogea Fanta.

\- Un barde se doit de tout connaître, lui répondit simplement l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et pourquoi nous avoir livré toutes ces informations ? enchaîna Bob.

\- Vous m'avez demandé une quête, fit l'artiste en levant les mains d'un air innocent, je n'ai fait que vous répondre.

Ils restèrent là à discuter jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée. A la demande du barde, les deux compères racontèrent à celui-ci comment ils avaient mis hors de nuire le Wither de Waka-Waka en lui décrivant le plus de détails possibles. Puis ils jugèrent qu'il était suffisamment tard et qu'ils devaient tous prendre du repos.

\- Voilà, nos chemins doivent à présent se séparer. Un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de me faire le récit de votre aventure. Si il vous vient l'envie d'aller à la chasse au dragon dans les prochains jours, et si vous réussissez à le tuer, j'écrirai une chanson en votre honneur que je conterai au monde entier lors de mes prochains voyages, leur confia le chanteur en leur serrant la main.

\- Ce serait un honneur, lui dit Fanta, sir... ?

Le barde lui adressa un regard malicieux :

\- Mon nom de scène est Links le Soleil, mais appelez-moi Alexis.

\- Eh bien, content de t'avoir rencontré, Alexis Links le Soleil, et puisse l'inspiration t'accompagner partout où tu iras, le salua Bob.

\- Puisse l'appel de l'Aventure vous emmener aussi loin que vous le voudrez, leur retourna Links. Et, comme on dit dans mon patois : _« El tren at decem Uhr parte ! »_ ** _(2)_**

oOo

Doucement bercé par Morphée, il voguait tranquillement sur la mer calme et sombre du sommeil quand l'eau s'agita brusquement, se brouilla, puis disparut complètement tandis que quelqu'un le secouait sans ménagement.

\- Eh ! Fanfan ! Réveille-toi ! lui murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais les referma immédiatement quand un large tissu vint atterrir sur son visage. En le retirant, il s'aperçut que c'était sa tunique que son ami, déjà prêt à partir, lui avait jetée à la figure.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i'a ? 'Y a pas l'feu... marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh que si, ça chauffe fort ! s'écria Bob tout excité. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de boucler ton sac, on va chasser le dragon !

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _ **(1)** Episode 17 de la série  Waka, de Fanta et Bob._

 _.oOo._

 _Oui, il y aura bien quelques guest divers dans cette histoire parce que c'est plus amusant ! ^^_ _Je précise que si l'invité ici présent venait à être dérangé par des éléments du texte, j'y apporterais les modifications nécessaires.)_

 ** _/Chapitre 2 écrit de moitié !\_**

 **Cette fiction est temporairement en pause pour manque de temps et d'organisation. Mais rassurez-vous : j'ai la ferme intention de la continuer, Fanta et Bob reviendront bientôt car c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur. Mes sincères excuses à ceux qui patientent toujours (fait le 06/04/2016).**

 _En attendant, suivez bien ce conseil : **(2)** « Le train part à dix heures ! »_


End file.
